Between Two Fires
by SoumaAkito
Summary: Akito's bad temper has gotten the best of her on a bad day and Kureno racks his brain trying to find a way to make everything better for her only to find out there's not much he can do. Running out of options things could get desperate.


**Author's Note: **The idea for this was born when I was thinking about all the people who hated Akito. So I thought I'd try writing from the perspective of someone who Akito's been unfair to and it's interesting what came to mind. I also wanted to try thinking of Akito as a girl instead of anime version like I normally do. The story ends a little oddly but that's only because I like endings that make people wonder.

* * *

"_It started with a phone call just as I was getting back to my own home, located within the Sohma estate. Akito was supposed to be visiting with Kagura, the boar of zodiac. Of course, some gentle persuasion was involved on Hatori's part as well as my own. But inevitably any small attempt to get Akito to open up backfires. A problem occurs within minutes of the visit and I'm called back to the main house to help calm the God down. On arrival I notice a shaken but thankfully, unharmed Kagura rush by and out of sight. Hatori follows her with a glance and a nod at me while pointing me in the direction of the sitting room where Akito remains. I barely clear the door before those dark eyes of yours are glaring at me... You don't need to be so angry…"_

* * *

"Don't give me that look, Kureno… It's entirely your fault and you know it! If you had just told Hatori that I wasn't feeling well like I asked instead of pushing me to visit with that twit then everything would have been fine! But nooo…. You had to insist I try to spend time with that monster-loving girl!"

Seated on the small black couch in front of a matching coffee table with arms crossed Akito glared and yelled at the top of her lungs. Despite her small size she produced a shout of considerable volume. Kureno, however, wouldn't flinch or bat an eyelash at this noise that made most others tremble in fear. The fact was nobody had been exposed to it more than himself and now he could handle it perfectly. After he was sure Akito was either done or pausing for breath he started forming questions, reassurances, anything that would come to mind…

"Akito, wh-…"

No use. Before he could even get it out Akito got up from her seat and stormed past him, heading towards her room. Turning and following behind her loyally, Kureno made sure to keep his eyes lowered in an apologetic fashion lest he end up making her even more cross. One just had to remember before speaking that Akito was always right. Akito was never wrong. Akito is perfectly reasonable. Now using as calming a tone as he could manage he continued his attempt at comfort. That's why he was there wasn't he?

"Forgive me. You're right. But I'm sure Kagura didn't mean whatever she did or said to upset you… Maybe if you gave her another chance…"

While he was talking he barely noticed them come up to Akito's room and just when he'd looked up to realize that the other had no intention to let him follow her any further it was too late. With a swift little swish and slam Kureno felt his hand get caught in the door. Gasping he tugged his fingers out from between the frame and the door and let the other close it all the way. Then with nothing else to do Kureno simply stood outside and took out a handkerchief from his pocket to catch the blood that dripped from a small cut on his index finger. Shortly afterward Hatori had entered the hallway outside of Akito's room and addressed the younger male.

"Are you hurt, Kureno? Let me have a look."

Kureno removed the handkerchief and extended his hand obediently.

"I got it caught in the door. It's nothing..."

Hatori looked and decided it wasn't serious although the small cut still bled.

"Ne…" Kureno asked. "What happened? Is Kagura alright?"

Hatori fished a band-aid out of the pocket of his long white lab coat and applied it to Kureno's cut as he replied.

"Don't worry about it, she's fine. Akito just blew up and scared her. Seems like during their conversation Kagura started gushing about Kyou as she's wont to do and well… Akito doesn't particularly like Kyou so…"

"So, Akito reacted the way Akito is wont to." Kureno completed quietly while Hatori finished with his band-aid then nodded.

Since neither one of them had much to talk about and were not used to any sort of conversation that didn't revolve around Akito with each other Hatori instructed Kureno to put some ice on the hand to prevent any swelling and took his leave. It looked like things would settle down now that Kagura was being taken back to Kazuma's.

* * *

Perched on a chair outside of the bedroom time seemed to stop entirely for Kureno while he was removed from Akito. There was nothing else for him to do other than menial work regarding the family's affairs but anyone under the roof could do that. The only job that held any meaning for him anymore was his self-appointed responsibility that was brooding in her bedroom. Hours passed and the afternoon faded slowly into the early evening before Akito would finally let Kureno into the room. The elder male carried in a tray of food and set it on the table in the large room then kneeled near when Akito came over and took her seat in front of it. After a few moments of silence Kureno spoke cautiously.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"What do you care? It didn't seem to make any difference when I told you how I felt this morning…" Akito responded in a dull tone while she seemed to be eyeing the food on the tray.

"I… Forgive me. I only thought it would be good for you to get to know everyone better. You don't spend time with some of the other jyuunishi, especially the girls, so I-…"

Mentioning the girls was obviously a mistake but once again Kureno realized that too late. Akito flung the tray at him with both hands and spilled hot tea, rice and other foods directly onto his lap. At this point anyone else would be yelling and cursing as their legs were seared but not Kureno. He was too polite to curse and couldn't yell should he do another thing wrong by hurting Akito's sensitive ears which were only immune to her own screams. Cringing in pain, his shaking hand went for the napkin that had fallen off the overturned tray. Cleaning up whatever he could and putting most of the mess back onto the tray he bowed his head once more while he listened to Akito's now angered voice.

"Ha! Why are you trying to assume what's good for me? And how the hell would you know about spending time with other people? This was all Hatori's idea wasn't it? I knew you two were spending too much time together…"

Kureno wanted to assure Akito that Hatori had no part in it and spare the dragon any of this but didn't want to attempt uttering a word. Although he'd scraped the steaming food off of himself the pain lingered and he wouldn't risk making the girl mad with any words or even his own noises of suffering.

"…Go clean yourself up." Akito uttered coldly before getting up and turning away.

"Yes, Akito…"

* * *

Luckily that one older maid had come in to take care of most of the mess allowing Kureno to tend to himself. She got along with Akito particularly well since she was a child so it would be alright to leave them be for a little while. Alone in the large bathroom he felt free to flinch then emit a deep sigh of relief as he pressed a cool cloth to his burnt thighs and knees. Then pausing to look over the reddened area he figured it could go without medical attention, although it did hurt like a-… Like the dickens.

"If only Shigure was here…"

Kureno sighed again quietly then immediately shook the thought out of his head. Had it really gotten that bad that he was thinking useless and desperate thoughts like that? It's because of him that Shigure left in the first place so he would not blame the other for keeping away.

After he'd put on a fresh change of clothes he paused to look at himself in the mirror and what a 'lovely' sight. There was nothing wrong with his clothing or hair since those were always kept neat and straight out of habit. It was the worn out expression of somebody completely miserable that marred him. The bags under his eyes from stress or lack of sleep were an especially noticeable touch. It made him wonder to himself how long he could keep this up. Sure it was a more strenuous day than usual but… How long before he wouldn't tolerate anymore? That scenario seemed inevitable and drawing closer rapidly.

"Tonight… Tonight, I'll talk with her. She has to stop this. It's not good for her or anyone. I can help her…"

Kureno made a decision. A small decision but still a decision… He would talk to her about her behavior and habits. Just a talk for now, but no more 'Forgive me' or 'It's my fault' from him. It didn't matter what she could, and probably would, do to him afterwards as long as he could finally get it out. With that thought completed Kureno fastened the last few buttons at the top of his shirt and headed back towards Akito's room with a purpose now. Luckily not much more could be done or taken away from him if he should anger Akito to an immeasurable extent. He was perfect for the job since he had nothing to lose.

At least that's what Kureno thought. Except that once he'd boldly slid the door to Akito's bedroom open a small body rushed out and threw her arms around him. He took a step back to maintain their balance and had mechanically grabbed a hold of Akito's waist. Now he was holding her steady as she buried her face to his chest and his mind blanked on anything he was going to say. Instead he started wondering why she was clinging to him and trembling so violently. The warmth at the front of his shirt were tears, weren't they?

"Akito... What's wrong?"

No sooner had Kureno finished that query his attention was draw to the person in the room beyond the doorway. The man stood there with his arms crossed loosely as he gazed towards the two a sardonic smirk playing on his lips. It took Kureno a moment to get over the shock of seeing him there and get the nerve to speak even while staring into that expression.

"Shi…. Shigure-nii? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd drop by. I heard that Kagura had come here earlier. I seem to have missed her, didn't I? Oh well… It seems like I've come at a bad time, ne?"

Shigure's expression changed to match the cheerfulness of his voice as he responded. Uncrossing his arms to shrug and shake his head with generous gestures. He obviously knew well what had taken place. Kureno was ready to respond but Akito's yell had beaten him to punch.

"Just leave already, Shigure! I don't want to deal with you right now!"

She turned in Kureno's arms holding them around herself and thus preventing them from dropping to his sides. Which of course they would have done since at this point he was too fearful of what Shigure thought and would never hurt the man he'd once admired so much as child by holding this girl willingly in front of him. But on the other hand there wasn't much he could do about Akito taking his hands in her own and wrapping them around her waist as she smirked over at Shigure, her teary eyes now locked into a bitter stare.

"As you can see…" Her voice purred out sweetly and mockingly. "You aren't needed."

The silence and mask of a smile Shigure had after that made Kureno shudder on the inside yet his face managed to remain blank and expressionless. After a moment or two, which seemed like an eternity in Kureno's mind, Shigure laughed and smiled wider.

"Haha… Apparently not. We'll I'll be out of your way then. Little Tohru is probably expecting me home for dinner about now anyway You should come over some time, I'm sure it'll be great for you to see Yuki…. And Kyou."

Aside from Akito twitching in anger in his arms neither her nor Kureno would respond while Shigure breezed past them, shooting Kureno a quick look that seemed to be saying 'Go to hell' or something else along those lines before disappearing. Now alone with Akito in his arms Kureno couldn't keep his thoughts to himself anymore. His guilt that he just stood there so useless and impotently that he was no help but harm to both of them was overwhelming.

"A… Akito. We shouldn't have done that…

* * *

Kureno couldn't finish his point when Akito had curled up against him so helplessly in his arms. Sobbing and explain that she had to. He's the one who came to make a hard time for her after seeing an opportunity. Of course Kureno couldn't deny that and now he knew without a doubt that he couldn't look to Shigure for help. Now at square one, Kureno fell right back into the pattern of caving in and comforting his former God in her despair. Akito was light in his arms and easy to lift away and tuck her securely into her bed, a futon that was made for one but more often than not held them both.

"Shh… You'll give yourself a headache if you cry too much. And I don't think you want to see Hatori right now, do you?"

Akito shook her head slightly and relaxed slightly as he whispered soothingly and rubbed at her back. How they lay together was exactly the same as when they were children that you'd think they were in some kind of time warp, except for the fact that they were definitely not children anymore.

"I'm feeling better… Today everyone was getting on my nerves, even you. But not anymore…"

Akito spoke softly, having obviously calmed down since her mouth had found its way to Kureno's neck and shoulder. His body responded with pulling her close and nuzzling dark tresses more boldly and warmly. After all, a man and woman could only hold and comfort each other like that for so long before their thoughts wandered to other places. Those thoughts elevated to actions quickly and soon Akito was tilting her face up to meet Kureno's lips in a kiss. Surrendering to the kiss and already accepting everything that would take place Kureno's eyes closed as he returned the affection. His hands stroked her hair gently as hers slid around traveling his frame through his clothing and down his sides.

Then unexpectedly Kureno's eyes widened and he pulled away from the kisses and embraces to gasp and make a painful groan. Akito's hands had gone to brush at his thighs and the contact hurt where'd he'd been scalded before. It became apparent that the pain would make it uncomfortable and unpleasant to follow up on anything they'd had going. A seeing as how Akito's questioning look at him had turned into a disappointed frown he knew the mood had been ruined as well.

"I… I'm sorry."

Kureno heard himself saying but Akito shook her head and turned onto her side with her back facing him. The elder knew that he should be feeling some sort of relief that they hadn't carried anything out that would just make things worse with regards to Shigure and now with a clear mind he welcomed the guilt back into his heart. Sighing softly, he straightened the blankets around them that had become embarrassingly messed from the minutes before then wrapped an arm chastely around Akito while they both waited for sleep.

* * *

Akito had fallen asleep quickly since the day obviously wore her out. Staring at her as she lay on her back, Kureno brushed some bangs away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He wondered how she could look so peaceful and serene. So different from when she was conscious, this small person who controlled their whole world and often chose to be terrible and cruel. Why? Why would anyone subject themselves to such punishment? The jyuunishi did it out of loyalty and their invisible bond of unconditional love. But he wasn't one of them… He did it because his soul couldn't bear seeing this girl cry or be in pain. Today he'd been reminded of that thanks to the mishap at the visit with Kagura as well as Shigure's assistance.

"_There's nothing is can do but my best to keep you happy. I try to keep you from ever being upset. What am I doing wrong? Or is it that there is nothing I can do? If I stay I'm doing harm to you. If I leave it would be the same..."_

Kureno questioned himself in his mind though he already knew the answers. There was nothing he could do and any action he might try to take would only lead to more harm. Now both of them were ruined and nobody could help them. An utter despair filled his heart so that he felt he could just give up and stop breathing. How was it possible to hate someone just as intensely as you loved them? He closed his eyes for a long period of time before Akito stirring or whimpering softly caught his attention before he nodded off.

"Shh…"

He whispered and went back to staring at that pale sleeping face.

"Don't worry… I'm here. You don't have to suffer or feel sad ever."

There are times when someone claim to feel like they have no control over some things they say or do and can only watch themselves helplessly until after all is said and done. This was probably one of those times Kureno thought to himself as he sat up. Seeing his hands take the pillow his head had been resting on and covering his sleeping God's face he began feeling sad yet resolved inside. As well as frightened but there wasn't enough time now to assess all of those feelings. Akito had begun to stir in confusion and struggle so he shifted to lean over her and put his knee to her chest to keep her still.

"Shh… It's alright, Akito."

Speaking gently and reassuringly as Akito's hands clawed at his arms, scraping the skin painfully but he wouldn't let up. What little strength she had to fight disappeared quickly with the loss of oxygen. Kureno kneeled on her chest a little harder for good measure so the air was pressed out and couldn't be drawn back in. The flailing and muffled cries ceased and the frail form beneath him went limp. Removing his knee from her chest he leaned out and removed the pillow. Then after tossing it to the side he lifted her lifeless body up and cradled it against himself, burying his face into her dark hair, staining it with his tears as he rocked her slowly.

"See? That wasn't so bad… No more sadness or pain. We can be free."

* * *

Kureno's eyes snapped open as he cried out and sat up in the bed quickly. His face and clothes drenched with sweat and tears still staining his face. A familiar small form moved beside him and looked at him with surprise and concern.

"Kureno... What's the matter? What's wrong?"

Akito questioned and sat up herself. For a moment he couldn't stop looking at her and reached out with his hand touching her arm. She was alright. Whole. Perfectly fine.

"I… I just… Nothing."

He turned away and held his head in his hands while he closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing. It wasn't often he was shaken up to this extent and was no doubt worrying Akito.

"You're lying. You look terrible…"

She murmured as she brought her hands to her face to rub her eyes sleepily.

"It's nothing… I just don't feel well. Go back to bed. I'll go see Hatori… I don't want to get you ill."

Getting up he lay Akito down and tucked her back into bed then got out of the room as quickly as he could without raising Akito's alarm. Kureno had no intention of going to find Hatori and probably would not have made it if he tried. Staggering down the hallway he crumpled on the steps of a dark stairwell where he knew he wouldn't be noticed and leaned against a wall. Trembling and hugging his own arms he would stay there for hours before making his way back to his own home…


End file.
